Talk:Coalition War on Libya (FW)
As in real world, we need a little organisation in this war. It is necesary a joint command for the operations, we need to know who is there and the size of our forces. We need a plan, a goal and a way to achieve it. I suggest to put here the forces we have in the war theater and what kind of role are they allowed to play (patrol, support, bombing, land operations, etc.) Please, be realistic and avoid to say that you have millions of troops sent there in a few days and you are destroying Libya with your star wars weapons. It will be funnier. Baltic Union For the UN embargo: *1 Zealand Class Landing Helicopter Dock with 1200 Marine Infatry troops, 40 Leopard 2 and 8 Harrier II *1 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock with 800 Marine Infantry troops and CV90 IFVs *4 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigates *20 Gripen operating from French bases in Corcega. After the invasion of Libya: *1 Zealand Class Landing Helicopter Dock with 1200 Marine Infatry troops, 40 Leopard 2 and 8 Harrier II *2 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock with 800 Marine Infantry troops and CV90 IFVs *16 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigates *2 Vorma Class aircraft carrier *12 Galdhøpiggen Class Destroyer *40 Gripen operating from French bases in Corcega During the NATO mission: *1 Vorma Class aircraft carrier *1 Zealand Class Landing Helicopter Dock with 1200 Marine Infatry troops, 40 Leopard 2 and 8 Harrier II *2 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock with 800 Marine Infantry troops and CV90 IFVs *8 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigates *6 Galdhøpiggen Class Destroyer *20 Gripen operating from French bases in Corcega --BIPU 19:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) East Asian Federation *12 F-2F multirole fighters *12 F-2FA air-superiority fighters Both from FAF Station Tunis, bombing and support operations. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Coaltion forces need to establish a command poat so Europa's navy can bring in supplies and equipment. Currently our role is non-combat but with a new government taking control tomorrow things may change. HORTON11 18:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Mitiga International Airport in Tripoli will be NATO command in Libya. I have special forces already on the ground securing the airport and an amphibious carrier aground with 500 Marines and Humvees and a force of helicopters. The airport is right along the shore making it easy to send in forces from plane or ship. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Allied States For the Kingdom-Republic Buffer Zone (FW): *Allied States Navy **Battle Group 13 of the Allied States Third Fleet (code-name Take Force One | 10 Ships) ***ASO New Arizona - flagship ****Aviation Element: 3rd Naval Wing, Third Fleet (50 Super Hornets) ***ASO Fort Smith ***ASO Ruby Dome ***ASO Mount Grant ***ASO Arlington ***ASO Corpus Christi ***ASO Plano ***ASO Oklahoma City ***ASO La Plata County ***ASO Fremont County *Allied States Marine Corps **2nd Marine Expeditionary Unit ***Ground Element: 1st and 2nd Battalions, 2nd MEU (900 Soldiers) ***Aviation Element: Marine Helicopter Squadron 105 (30 Helicopters) ***Logistics Element: Marine Logistics Battalion 105 (300 Soldiers) *Allied States Army **90th Joint Overseas Formation ***Ground Element: 1st and 2nd Battalions, 1st Infantry Brigade (1500 Soldiers) ***Aviation Element: 1st Fighter Squadron, 4th Army Air Corps Wing (10 F-15 Strike Eagles) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) wow that is a lot. Europa might not send as much yet. HORTON11 19:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Not really a lot. ICly only parts of those formations have joined. Altogether there are 1400 troops and a few jets on the carriers. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom of Europa New 0government, so Europa will send ships and planes for combat roles. Naval: Royal Navy Mediterranean Fleet *5 Adriatic-class missile cruisers *10 Dalmatia-class patrol boats *2 Ionian-class frigate Air: Royal Air Force of Europa *21 Marelli M3's from Lampedusa Airbase and 17 Marelli M7's from Irakleio Airbase. HORTON11 14:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You have written that your marines have secured Misrata after "HEAVY FIGHTING". Who are you fighting against? --BIPU 18:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Grand Yarphese Republic Role will be minor: Diplomatic Envoy: 8 Individuals Yương Pangolin 10 Aircraft: 30 Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Britannia 2 Frigates : *HMS Argyll (F231) *HMS Lancaster (F229) 1 Destroyer *Delhi class destroyer We will also supply allied ships when going trough Gilbraltar -Sunkist- 00:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC)